AApokespecs schoolacademy
by SilverRose1022
Summary: the dexholder girls all get scholarships to the highest school/academy.AApokespes where rangers,trainers,breeders go.will love meet them or will they discover secrets about the academy,certain students,legendary pokemon.closed OC'S/song
1. Chapter 1

Me: hello people it me sorry but most of the files were erased. But enjoy the story.

I do not own Pokémon or songs that are used here.

( )=thinking or action that the character are taking. Plus I am not doing pokespes and outsiders idea so if you want to try it you could just give credit to me.

Blue's pov

(So today it's a normal day. Mom is in the kitchen dads of to work and me to school.)

Mom: blue… can you get the mail please.

Sure.

(Checking mail)

Aaaaahhhhh

Mom: what is it blue!

I got a scholarship to the highest school!

Mom: that wonderful! Now hurry or you will be late for school. (Goes to clean)

(There's something weird about this letter. the sign of the school. I will find out at school)

At school

End of pov

Blue: hey guys check this out.

Yellow: blue you got it too.

Crystal: we all got it. Me you yellow sapphire platinum.

Platinum: we will all go to the same school.

Sapphire: it says that they would be us up. Must be a fancy school.

Platinum: it is the richest school. AApokespe School/academy has different things to do.

Yellow: what does AA stand for?

Crystal: it stands for Aaron and aurora the head masters of the school, or the people that build and runs the whole school.

Blue: wow I wonder what will happen.

At home: Packing

Blue: mom have you seen my boots… never mind I found them. Coming down stairs

Mom: (crying) my little girl is going.

Blue: I will visit.

Yellow's house

Dad: yellow be careful. If you need anything just call

Yellow: okay I will be safe. Well goodbye dad. I will visit often.

Sapphire's house

Birch: remember what I told you.

Sapphire: yes father. Anyways I will go meet up with my friends. See ya.

Platinum's house

Father: are you sure I should not send bodyguards.

Father I will be alright don't worry.

(End)

After everyone was packed they met up at the location where the school's car was going to pick them up. When it came they were surprised.

Driver: are you the new students for AApokespe school/academy.

All: yes

Driver: may I see the letter.

All the girls show the letter.

Driver: alright then get in.

When the girls get in the car there is a TV connected to the side of the car. Then two faces pop up. A male and a female.

Hello we are the headmasters of AA pokespes school/academy. I am aurora and this is Aaron.

Aaron: we are happy that you students came here.

Aurora: you would be here in a few minutes. One of our students will tell you where and what is this academy/school.

Aaron: tomorrow you students will start school. Today you will learn the basics of the schools. We both wish you good luck this year.

Aurora: good luck and goodbye. (Flashes a smile)

… Screen goes black

Yellow: they seem nice.

Crystal: wonder who's going to show us around.

Blue: I wish it's a boy.

Sapphire: I just want to see the school.

(Car stops)

We have arrived at AApokespes academy/school. Please take your stuff when you leave.

Yellow: well I guess were here.

All exit the car then the car leaves. Someone comes to where they are.

Boy: hello I'm riley, I will teach you about the school. Come follow me.

They do so but then they see four boys running. Then the two of the boys go one way and the other two go the other way.

Boy1: come on hurry up were going to be late!

Boy2: well sorry if I was eating.

Boy1: you overslept then ate last… never mind just go.

Blue noticed that boy 1 had spiky brown hair and a pendant. While boy 2 had spiky black hair that stuck out from in front side of his cap and a pair glove.

Blue: riley are we allowed to wear hats.

Riley: no only when the school day is over.

Blue: then why are you wearing one.

Riley: well some students are allowed to wear hats.

Crystal: so like the "chosen" ones.

Riley: yes you could put it that way. Here we are the dorms. Platinum you are on the first floor, sapphire second floor, crystal third floor, yellow and blue the fourth or last floor. Here are your keys just unpack once your ready come here to the lobby.

Ten minutes later

Everyone is at the lobby after much of walking at the basics of the school. Now asking questions about the school.

Riley: we have clubs like fashion and battle and such.

Yellow: riley you look so much like headmaster Aaron.

Riley: (chuckles a bit) well I am his son that's why.

Crystal: what! I didn't know they had a son.

Riley: we don't talk about the family that much. If we do people will try to take advantage of me, asking me for favors.

RIIIIIIIING

Students start to run and talk.

Sapphire: schools over?

Riley: nope just lunch. Students like to meet up and go for lunch. Here you can go to restaurants around here or go to other towns and cities near the school.

Crystal: they allow that.

Riley: yes but you need to go to your next class after your lunch. Let's go eat.

After lunch

Riley leaves and the girls start to decorate their dorms.

Yellow's room

Well riley said to pick blue on the first day.

(Flashback)

Riley: well I guess you guys should wear the blue uniform. Since this is your first day.

Crystal: why?

Riley: cause its like a shown of respect to the school.

(End of flashback)

Yellow: I hope blue remembers she wasn't really listening to riley

Blue's room

Blue: the good thing about this school is about everything. The bad thing about this school is the uniforms. Should I wear the blue one of the pale yellow? They both have black so it neither blue or yellow. I think blue. Better get ready for tomorrow.

Profile: Blue

Birthplace pallet town

Team:

Blastoise lv.80

Wigglytuff lv.67

Ditto lv.50

Clefabe lv.68

Nidoqueen lv.69

Granbull lv.23

Profle: yellow

Birthplace: viridian city

Team:

Pikachu lv.31

Raticate lv.25

Dodrio lv.33

Omastar lv.42

Golem lv.39

Butterfree lv.20

Profile: crystal

Birthplace: violet city

Meganium lv.40

Smoochum lv.29

Parasect lv.47

Arcanine lv.53

Xatu lv.44

Cubone lv.47

Hitmonchan lv.54

Profile: sapphire birch

Birthplace: littleroot town

Team:

Blaziken lv.59

Aggron lv.54

Donphan lv.58

Wailord lv.53

Tropius lv. 56

Relicanth lv.55

Profile: Platinum

Birthplace: sandgem town

Empoloeon

Rapidash

Lopunny

Froslass

Cherrim

Pachirisu

School uniforms: the blue one

blue button shirt with a black tie. Plus a black belt and dark blue ruffle skirt. And black socks that reach up to the bottom of the knee. Shoes: any kind that match's the uniform

me: well this is a only an introduction. Next chapter the girls meet the boys for real.

Se ya please review.:)

.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hello people . Anyways today is where the girls meet the guys. What will happen… plus the shippings are oldrival, special, mangaquest, soulsilver, frantic, commoner. Plus the girls entered school late, so it around December

Crystal's pov

Crystal :( pounding at the door)

Platinum: you are making to much noise.

Sapphire: well she isn't waking up.

Well if you are wondering who's door am pounding its blue's. She's always the last one to wake up. We are here to wake her up.

(Door openings)

Blue: crystal will you stop pounding.

Crystal: hurry up we are going to be late.

Yup it's our first day. Yellow is smart cross that out super smart. She's in the same class as blue.

Blue: I thought we will never see sapphire in a skirt.

Sapphire :( pulls the mini ruffle skirt up) see I'm wearing shorts.

And there are shorts, of course the school uniform is like the other schools. Almost all school have the same length in skirt. Lucky for blue this uniform is cute.

End of pov

The girls start to run to there class buildings.

Blue, yellow

Yellow: what do you think blue?

Blue: about what?

Yellow: this school. Do you like it?

Blue so-so

: Thousand church bells ringing, I can hear the angels singing, when you call my name…

Blue starts running to the sound to find a girl with loud music. Guess she's listening to music. Blue taps her shoulder, while yellow starts to run after her.

Girl: hello may I help her.

Blue: what was the song that you were listening?

Girl: whoops I was listening… while it's called off the chain. My name is xenia, yours.

Blue: my name is blue, while her name is yellow (points to yellow)

Xenia looks at blue's class number.

Xenia: wow you're in my class. Come here its this way. Are you new here?

Yellow: yup we got a scholarship.

Xenia: what? You did. Wow almost no one gets a scholarship. You are going to be the forth and fifth in our class. The other three are very popular; they are smart, and talented.

Blue: are they guys?

Xenia: yes three are and one girl.

Blue: how do they look?

Xenia: one has spiky brown hair, black haired cap wearing one and dark blue hair, hat too. Last but least is –

Yellow: we are going to be super late come on.

Crystal's classroom

Students we have a new student today, her name is crystal. Crystal take the empty seat over there, by the window.

Crystal nods and takes the seat. While the teacher just goes back to work.

: Hellllo am gold.

Crystal stops the book she's reading and looks at gold.

: Gold don't start your tricks on her, by the way am soul.

Crystal looks at soul and is shocked that they look similar.

Soul: this guy over here is silver.

She looks behind her to see a red headed kid look out the window.

Gold: don't worry he ain't social. You have plan for today.

Crystal: my plans are to study.

Gold: wow your serious … I got it. I will name you super serious gal!

Soul: he loves to give people nicknames.

Crystal: I could see.

Sapphire's view

As I swing from tree to tree, to get to class. I am getting really mad at this kid I met.

Flashback

Hey watch where you go.

Me: you got in my way.

Do you even comb your hair?

Me: are you even a guy?

End of flashback.

Teacher: today we have a new student her name is sapphire. Sapphire take the seat over there.

Okay teacher.

(Walking to my seat)

: Hi my name is jade. Nice to meet you.

Sapphire. You too jade.

Jade: this is emerald.

(Thoughts) I turn around to see a dude with a croissant shape hair, tall I think.

Me: hi emerald.

Emerald: hello sapphire, so what brings you this late in December?

Me: scholarship.

Jade: wow that makes four in the class that got scholarships.

Me: those the th-

Sorry I was late teacher.

I will let it slide for today just take your seat

Thank you.

(Kid takes seat behind sapphire)

It's you! Both sapphire and the kid say.

Jade: you know ruby?

Me: some what.

Ruby: your hair is still a mess, have you ever heard of a comb before.

Me: shut it prissy boy, or I will shut it for you.

Platinum's class

Good morning students we have a new student today. Her name is platinum. Please treat her nicely, now you may take your seat.

Platinum takes her seat and a blond haired kid starts to talk.

: Hello am pearl and this is my pal diamond, but you can call him dia.

: My name is platinum.

Pearl: where do you come from?

* * *

><p>: The sinnoh region.<p>

Pearl: we also come from the sinnoh region too.

Platinum's thought: this two are not bad, we will become friends fast.

Blue/yellow's class:

After the introductions they sit down at there seats. Blue and yellow seat next to each other. They sit at the second row from the back. Blue sits behind of xenia.

: Hi am red.

Yellow: am yellow and this is blue.

Red: hi yellow and blue.

Blue: hi red. Who is this? (Point to the kid in the back sleeping)

Red: oh that's green, he's not social plus he's sleeping.

Blue: I could tell (about to poke green)

As she is about to poke him but a glaceon jumps up and glares at her.

Yellow: what's it doing?

Red: it follows and protects green from anyone expect his friends and family. You get used to it.

…LUNCH

All the girls sit outside in a picnic table. There with xenia talking.

Xenia: you all talked to the popular guys.

Blue: we did?

Xenia: yup look at this. (Pulls out a huge binder)

Ok let's start from the end to the start. First with platinum's class.

Platinum: are you talking about diamond and pearl?

Xenia: yes okay (flips page)

There both from twinleaf town and do manzai. Pearl's dad is palmer of the battle tower.

Sapphire: what about me?

Xenia :( flips page) Well it's jade, emerald, and ruby.

Sapphire: Wait that prissy boy is popular.

Yup he is vice president in the fashion club. (Flip)Jade is debate club. (Flip)Emerald is I think in technology club.

Blue: what about crystal?

Xenia: (flip) well there is soul, she's in creative writing/ poetry club. (Flip) Gold is in film and breeding club. (Flip)

And last is sliver… he's the second son of the heads of the school.

Crystal: why is there no picture here?

Xenia: well you see it's hard to get a picture of silver. He's not the type to take photos.

Blue's thoughts: silver… but he can't be in this school. I didn't see him in a long time. I wish I could see him. It's almost the 24th of December. END:

Xenia: now our class. Red, he is the battler. Green, the raiser. Riley, knows Iron Island very well. Last but least is the daughter of the heads, fashion club president, and famous is rose…

Back at the dorms. (School over)

Yellow's POV

Wow today was a good day. I met xenia, green and red (blushes). I can't wait till school, its fun. There are clubs, teams. All the girls plus me got a letter from the heads saying that next week we are going to have a meeting with them.

* * *

><p>Me: well sorry for the late update!<p>

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: thank you for the review. I do agree about writing in a script form. I just take the easy way. But thanks. On with the show or story…

A WEEK AFTER (plus a few days… Friday… (I guess))

Blue's POV

It's been really fun here. Green calls me pesky girl since I annoy him so much. But so far no drama. Right now am going to a meeting with the head masters more or less. Well the door is in front of me. It's time to go…

END OF POV

Normal POV [interview's will show 1 question]

The room is simple. Huge windows, fancy lights. As blue enters the room she sees a crystal glass round table. The back of the five chairs facing the window and one chair (back) facing the door. "Blue welcome, please sit down" said head master aurora. "I forgot to introduce those two, well you know riley". Riley looks at her all serious and waves a little. "And this is rose" rose looks at blue slimes and says hello. Then she starts to spin in her chair, riley looks at her in annoyance and glares. But she keeps on spinning, riley stops her chair. She looks at him, and then he whispers something in her ear. Rose just crosses her arms.

"And last is … wait where's-". Rose says "guess in class"

"Let's just start then" says head master Aaron.

"One we do this with everyone that gets a scholarship. Were are going to ask you questions then you can go back to class."

"First question: do you have any special talent?" said aurora

"Yes I do. Am an expert in gymnastics"

NOW YELLOW'S INTERVIEW

"Yellow please sit down. This is Riley and rose." said aurora.

Knock knock…

"Sorry am late. I forgot about the meeting"

"It's okay silver, just sit down"… "This is my son silver"

"So yellow do you have any special talents" said rose.

"Well since I was born in viridian city, I have the ability to heal and read the minds of Pokémon."

"Can you show us with this hurt Pokemon that we found in the forest?" Said Aaron

"Yes" in seconds the Pokemon is healed and yellow starts to explain what happen.

"You see is that this little Pokemon was in a fight to get a berry. And since it was weaker it got beaten up pretty badly"

END OF YELLOW'S AND NOW CRYSTAL'S

Knock knock

"Please come "

Crystal comes in calmly but in the inside she is really nervous. She is surprised to see silver sitting down beside a girl. But then she remembers that silver is the headmasters son, and maybe the girl next to him might be his sister.

"Welcome crystal, am rose. We are going to ask you some questions and then you can go back to class." Said rose.

Do you have any special talents? Asked Riley

"I am a great at catching Pokemon"

"Care to show us" said headmaster Aaron. Then he presses a bottom and a room door appears. They all walk in to find 5 Pokemon appear.

"Now you're capturing begins! Go!" yells rose

While crystal is capturing the Pokemon, the other 5 are watch in this booth thing.

"What do you think so far" said Sir Aaron

"About this one or the others"

"All" said Aaron

"They are good choices. All have the talents we need for this school" said aurora

"Hey I made the choices, you guys just approved" said rose

"Don't start to make a big fuss about it" hissed riley

"You're so mean." said rose

"Will you too stop already? We are suppose to watch the capturing" said silver

"Wow she's done already. She's good" said a surprised rose

SAPPHIRE'S INTERVIEW

"Sapphire… mother and father had a meeting so we three will be here." said rose with a smile

"First question: what do you have to offer to this school." asked Riley.

"Um, I know a lot about Pokemon from the hoenn region. Since my dad is a professor."

"What level does poochyena evolve into mightyena?" Said silver

"Level 18"

PLATINUM'S INTERVIEW

"Miss platinum Berlitz I expect all is well" said Riley

"Yes this school is fine. I don't expect anything else of the iron family." Said platinum

(I couldn't think of any other last name for the family)

"Lady Berlitz you have a large knowledge" said rose

"Lady Berlitz what do you plan to do in this school" said silver

"To study more, I think this school will help with this goal. This school has very large library and past. I wish to learn everything I can."

* * *

><p>LUNCH:<p>

"So how was your interview blue" asked crystal

"Well there was 4 people there…-"wait 4 people. The family is a total of 5 not 4." Interrupted crystal

"They said the youngest son forgot the meeting" said blue

"He was there for my interview" said yellow

"Me too so did platinum" said sapphire.

"How did he look like?" asked blue

"He had red hair, silver eyes. He seems like a dark character and didn't want to be there." Said sapphire

* * *

><p>Blue's POV<p>

Wait red hair…silver eyes. The name silver. He's in this school, am so happy he found his family. But they don't like alike. All the family has blue eyes. Aurora now that I think about it she looks like me a bit.

(No blue and aurora aren't related)

I need to find silver so I could talk to him. I miss my little brother.

* * *

><p>In a green house (castle shaped(if you watched shugo Chara, the royal garden)) in the center there is an area where a large misaki coffee table is and 4 medium size couches.<p>

Three people are sitting on pillows on the floor and the other 8 are sitting on the couch.

Rose, gold and emerald are sitting next to the table (with there pillows). While red, green, soul, silver, ruby, jade, dia, pearl are sitting on the couch.

"So how was the interview" said green.

"Boring" said rose

"So-so" said silver

"Were the new kids any good?" asked gold

"This girl crystal and yellow" respond rose

"Wait! You mean super serious gal" yelled gold

"Who?"

"It's the nickname that gold gave crystal" said soul

"You said yellow" asked red

"Gold lets go get the cups, drinks and snacks" asked soul

"K"said gold

"Yes I said yellow. Why?" asked rose

Soul and gold got up to get the stuff they needed. While the others stayed.

* * *

><p>after talking about the meeting the group all have tea. on the center of the table are snacks. soul starts to serve everyone but rose,gold and emerald.<p>

"gold please pour me some." said rose

"its my turn anyways"said gold

"why do you 3 waste tea cups if your not even drinking tea" said green

"so does it matter what i drink in a tea cup. a cup is a cup." said she sip her drink.

"YOUR DRINKING SODA IN A TEA CUP!"yelled green

"FYI I AM NOT A BIG FAN OF TEA" yelled rose

* * *

><p>"hey you guys lets eat outside"said Xenia<p>

"sure"said yellow

* * *

><p>sitting outside<p>

"so guys you know that winter break starts tomorrow right" asked Xenia

"yup" said blue

"you guys meet "

"yup in the meeting...why"

"you do know she's in our class. right?"

blue does a spit take"what! you never told us that."

"i did too...i think"

* * *

><p>"hey guys lunch is almost over"said red<p>

"we should get to our classes"said jade

rose and green are still glaring at each other.

"mother said i could stay here,so can silver. plus i need to talk to silver about something important." said rose

"okay bye silver, rose" said soul as she left.

"bye"

* * *

><p>"hey wait Xenia whats that garden?"said crystal<p>

"it's where the iron family hangs out with their friends. the garden doesn't have a name. we just call it "the garden" that's all" said Xenia

"look at that" said blue.

they all turn there heads to see the group come out with a cheerful face. but then green comes out with a annoyed face.

"sometimes i think green's face never changes." said blue

* * *

><p>last period<p>

"class tomorrow is the winter festival, so since this is last period you can do anything you want. just take out your notebooks , so it looks like we are learning."

"so blue are you going to the winter festival?:asked Xenia

"yup, i want to check it out."

"so are you going yellow"asked red.

"um i-i maybe"said yellow nervous

a low knock can be heard from the door.

"class go to your sits"whispered the teacher

"come in"

"you can just do whatever you want to do. i wont tell."rose said with a smirk.

"rose your quite late."

"you know meetings and business. well i will go to my sit now" she said and walked away.

"rose we missed you" "when is your winter fashion line coming out" "come on rose please we all want to see it" kept shouting students.

"fashion line"whispered blue

"yup, she is a designer,president of the fashion club" whispered Xenia

"you all will see it in the winter fashion show." said rose then she sat in her sit.

a glaceon jumps toward rose.

" hey glaceon, i missed you. did green take care of you."said rose in a sweet voice.

"you know he always doe rose" said red

green just looks out the window.

"oh i forgot. yellow this is rose. rose this is yellow"said a cheerful red

"red i meet her in the meeting. but its nice to meet you again yellow."

"it's nice to meet you again rose" said yellow with a smile

"yellow you have a nice smile. you know that right?"

"thank you rose"

yellow looks into rose's eyes, then sees a flick a yellow. she is surprised by what she saw that she finch.

"yellow you alright" asked a worried red

"yeah fine. i thought i saw rose's eyes turn yellow for a second."

at this Riley and green look at rose from the corner of their eyes.

"haha" rose laughed nervously "yellow my eyes are blue not yellow. you must be seeing things"

"maybe"

* * *

><p>"okay class pack up your thing and have a great winter break."<p>

green ,red and rose leave the room. but before rose goes she stops in front of blue's table.

"blue here" rose gives blue a letter and leaves.

blue looks at the letter, to find the schools seal and the iron family print.

"blue open it" said Xenia

'_dear blue,_

_i here hope you to come to the garden with me tomorrow. we will have tea and a quick chat about something important. you can come at around noon for lunch/tea.i hope you will make you happy. please... from rose iron_

" you going"asked yellow

"i guess since she said it's important"

* * *

><p><em>flashback to when rose and silver were alone in the garden<em>

"what did you want to talk about?" asked silver

"well since ...um remember when me and you talked about our past. how i dont remember anything since they wiped away my memory." _'for that project so i could join that team. i really hate them, so badly _' wanted to add rose

"i remember, why do you ask"

"well than you said there was this girl that you treated like your sister but lost contact"

"um" silver said than nodded his head

"well i found her. and she's in this school. you are going to surprise her tomorrow around lunch when i say so"

_'i see silver's eyes filled with joy and happiness' thought rose_

* * *

><p><em>me: sorry i didn't update for a long while... got a little writers block. well review please next chap is when silver and blue meet, and rose's past is going to show up.<br>_


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hello people…rose (Oc)'s profile is in my bio. Doing one for jade and others, well in joy the story.

Café:

"I wonder why all of a sudden she gave you a letter to meet somewhere."asked blue while eating a muffin

"Are you going?"asked crystal

"Yup, the letter says it's something important"

ROSE'S DORM

_I always liked red and green…as brothers. They helped me through a lot. I guess there here at this school for me. I know that they have their own lives. Green as a gym leader and red as a champion. Silver… me and him are alike. We both don't know where we belong. We don't know our true family. Gold and soul they are childhood friends grew up together. I meet soul and silver meet gold. Soul and gold are to each other brothers and sisters. Gold and silver and like brothers, even if they don't say so. Soul and me well she is like a young sister to me. Jade and…_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in:"

"Hey don't treat me like that. Anyways here pidgeot back, I needed to get a package."

"Don't worry about it Ben, I mean Pokémon ranger Ben." Rose giggles a bit

"Ha-ha very funny rose, I mean miss rose iron" Ben starts to laugh

*throws pillow* "you know you have to practice for the game. You can't lose plus you have summer as your partner don't you" said rose

"Hey that's no way to treat your childhood friend and yes I do. the pokemon ranger game is important i want to win a come lets go to a café am hungry. Hurry I will wait for you at the hallway"

_Jade and Ben brother and sister. First I didn't know who they were… they claimed that I was their friend. I didn't believe them because I was scared, for god sake I lost my freaking memory. But they showed me a picture book of me and Ben when we were little. Lucky for me green showed up a few minutes after my memory was erased. All my friends are family to me._

"Hey hurry up!"

"Coming"

* * *

><p>the next day<p>

Outside the garden:

Blue is nervous and thinking about this meeting.

_What do I do, what do I say. Why did she invite me?_

As blue calms down she opens the door. She looks at the center to find rose sitting and waiting for her. She looks around to find flowers and plants with a small stream.

"Ah blue come in and sit. I would like to talk with you" said rose

"Okay" said blue. She than closed the door and sat down next to rose.

"Blue. I call you here because well I know you missed someone. Am I right?"

"What are you talking?"

" close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just do"

"Okay." Blue closes her eyes.

"Okay now open them"

blue opens her eyes to see a familiar redhead standing right in front of her.

"silver" in that second she hugs me so tight that he cant breath.

"blue i...i cant breath" said a gasping silver

"this is what i was talking about. anyways i will leave you too alone so you guys could catch up. bye" with that said rose left the garden.

* * *

><p>"i missed you silver. where have you been. are you alright."<p>

"blue yes am alright,plus i been a lot of places" said silver

"questions how do you know rose,how did you get into this school,are you the son of the headmaster. is this your family"babbled blue

"rose is a friend i met a long time is scholarship,both son and family no."

"what am confused. i thought you were looking for your family. aren't you adopted into the iron family"

"i will explain"

_flashback_

_i was alone... i tried to find pieces to my past family, but i didn't get far. after you left because you have a family, i tryed harder. but nothing. it happen i was under a tree trying to escape the rain. _

"stupid rain"

"the rain is not stupid. that's the way i look at it. i think its pretty-

"pretty stupid" mumble silver

"well anyways name's rose. the rain is how the world lets out it pain. its like a human, sometimes when we are in pain we cry"

"i don't cry. its better to keep it inside than to let it out"

"well i cant change your mind but once in a while you need to let it all out"

_from that day rose was there for me. she tried to help me. the only thing we found out was i was born in viridian city. then i help her, when she need it the most._

end of flashback

after that blue starts to talk about her family, while silver talks about his adventures.

* * *

><p><em>next day<em>

festival

"welcome all to the winter festival. enjoy your time here, there are a lot of things waiting to be let the festival night the sky will night up with fireworks"

* * *

><p>me:people so for karaoke i will need some help.<p>

_red,green,blue,yellow,silver,gold,crystal,soul,ruby,jade,sapphire,emerald,diamond,pearl,platinum. if you have a song for any one of theses characters to sing,pm me or review._

_soul-she is an kind girl, somewhat like yellow.(Lyra)_

_jade-outgoing isn't afraid to speak her mind_

_if you want a OC to sing as well here is the form:_

_name:_

_song to sing:_

_appearances:(what are they wearing/hair color/etc.)_

_ sorry if the blue silver reunited was the flash back was stupid/sappy. read and review  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Me: this chapter will focus on the plot. The next chapter will be the festival. This will take place between the 1 chapter and the 4 chapter.i will explain the chapter that the end

Timeline: chapter 1

In a median size building in lavender town.

"Boss we have been informed that the five girls have all been accepted into the academy."

The boss is wearing a white suit and black shirt and a yellow tie.

"Good that means one agent instead of two. Contact the agent in the academy and inform the agent about this"

"Yes sir" with that the commander left

'Bad that means the iron family will protect them closer. With the girls they have the whole team. The ones that are descendant of the legendaries.'

_Only the aura guardians … will protect them. The legends will find themselves without even knowing. Thus the sword of fate slashes into their lives… the chosen … the orbs, dews, and glass balls …protect or destroy the planet._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this rose. They could be the wrong ones" said Aaron into the phone<p>

"Positive, their aura is pure just like the legendaries" said rose

"Okay once your fashion tour, you are coming back here. Am I Clear?" said aurora

"Crystal" said a bored rose.

Timeline: chapter 2

"Boss I heard that the girls met the guys that are friends with rose"

"Um…dismissed"

"Yes sir"

_The song …damage of the planet…chosen one_

* * *

><p>Over video chat:<p>

"So you guys met them. How are they" said rose

"Annoying" said green

"Come on green their nice" said red

"What about you guys" said rose looking at the johto group

"Well crystal is too serious" said gold trying to balance a pencil on his nose.

"She's fine and smart too" said a cheerful soul

"Um…fine I guess" a bored/not caring silver said

"Hoenn what about you guys"

"That girl if I can call her that is a total barbaric…".ruby starts going on and on about this. Lucky they have a mute button which all of them press and go on with the conversion.

"She's not that bad" said jade

"The problem is that she and ruby fight a lot" said emerald

They all look at ruby's screen (square) to see him still talking.

"Sinnoh"

"She is nice and polity." said a calm diamond

"She was stubborn at first but after that she was okay" said pearl

"Miss Rose we need you on stage in five minutes" yelled a staff member

"Coming! Got to go guy bye"

"Goodbye, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

With that rose shut off the screen and went out the door.

Timeline: chapter 3

"The agent has sent a report in. it says that the iron sister rose has told blue to meet up."

"Dismissed"

'Rose, you escape the full memory lost, but you can't take two teams alone. I would have treated you well if you were my minion.'

* * *

><p>"Rose I heard that you gave blue a message. What's it about" asked riley<p>

"It's my business, so am not telling you"

"Why- you-little-"

"Riley don't get mad. Now what's this about rose?" said aurora

"Well I just asked blue to meet me and talk, that's all." said rose with a slime

"Okay you better make friends with them. It's for their own safety."

"Aurora I promise, plus they seem nice I was going to be their friend anyways"

"Riley you make friend with the girls too. All four of us will protect the aura dew. Is that clear"

"Crystal" both said a little annoyed.

Timeline: chapter 4

"Boss do we take action now while the school is going their festival"

"Yes and go find the information we need."

"Yes sir"

'Before long team memory and team rocket will rule the world. We just need to collect the dews, orbs and the glass balls; there power will be ours'

* * *

><p>In a room in the iron family's house<p>

The only people in the room were the iron family, red, green, soul, gold, jade, ruby, diamond and pearl

"The enemy will strike. They might do it at the festival. Keep on guard; carry your pokegears with you at all times. Got it" said Aaron to all the people in the room.

"Yes" they all shouted

* * *

><p><em>This type of writing was to represent a book. like how in those story's once upon a time…something like that.<em>

Now this is to get the real plot going. School/ evil teams rising…

Team memory uniforms: white sweater, pants and hat, black gloves and boots. On the the sweater is a yellow M.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

me: hello people action time :) _thoughts _normal

* * *

><p>"Yellow what are you going to wear?"<p>

"I don't want to go blue. Plus the dress you told me to buy are still in my suit case."

Blue then goes to the closet and takes out yellows suit case but when she takes it out something falls out.

"Yellow what's this?"

Blue holds up a photo. It's her dad next to someone you can't see because the picture is ripped off. The only thing that you can see is a bag and a pokeball in the person hand.

"I don't know"

"It says 'the adventure starts to find the treasures'. What does that mean?"

"I don't know. This is my dad's suit case. Even we were looking for dresses."

"Oh that's right I have the prefect dress. I will come back."

With that blue left. '_I wonder what_ _that means_.' Yellow walks over to a box under her bed; she opens it and takes out a piece of pink, and a purple orb.

_'Wonder if it's connected to these'_

Blue's room

She does the same thing under the bed to take out the box. The piece of pink and a glass ball (glowing) fire. She puts it back and grabs two dresses and leaves.

Crystal's room

Crystal is just searching through her laptop for information. she finds the book she's looking for: it's in the schools library.

_'I will find what that orb means. It reminds me of a suicune.'_

Sapphire is with a glass ball that looks like the ocean. While platinum takes a orb that looks like uxie.

* * *

><p>"hey where did xenia go?" asked yellow<p>

"oh you didn't know. she went to visit her parents in lavender town." answered blue

"blue i am just going to wear a skirt not a dress"

" one of these days you are going to wear that dress"

* * *

><p>"hello People I am your host tonight. Now this is the sing part of the week. since the night is young lets have some fun...up next is ruby"said rose<p>

ruby walks up on the stage and grabs the mic away from rose

"I will me singing beautiful girl"

(music starts and the words pop up on the screen)

"Beautiful girl, wherever you are  
>I knew when I saw you, you had opened the door<br>I knew that I'd love again after a long, long while  
>I'd love again.<p>

You said "hello" and I turned to go  
>but something in your eyes left my heart beating so<br>I just knew that I'd love again after a long, long while  
>I'd love again."<p>

"who else would like to come up...(silence)

well next up is Diamond,he will be singing prefect."

she looks at diamond who is eating the food that was on the table. dia eats one more bite then hurrys to the stage and starts singing

"you're so perfect  
>in my eyes you're so beautiful<br>you make me  
>always adore you<p>

at every step  
>I always think of you<br>I can not imagine  
>my life without your love<p>

* Do not you leave me  
>I would not be able to face all<br>with you only, I can be

reff:

you are my blood  
>You are my heart<br>you are my life  
>complete me<br>oh dear you're so  
>perfect, perfect<p>

you held my hand  
>when I am weak and falling<br>you whisper the word  
>and delete all my regret"<p>

* * *

><p>"boss the teens are currently singing so do we start now"<p>

"yes. find the information we are looking for."

"yes sir"

the man leaves to get the grunts, they head towards the academy...

* * *

><p>an explosion can be heard in the distance, silver hears it despite the music and runs to rose. he finally finds her near the stage<p>

"rose i heard an explosion, lets go, NOW"

"wait we need to keep the crowd busy...i got a plan, you go now. i will follow after what am about to do."

silver nods and runs out of there. rose walks back up stage...

"well next up is one of my best guy friends...Green" said rose '_pay back green' _thought rose

"No am not!" said green

She then gets off the stage and grabs green and puts a random song on…

she hands him the mic and runs

_'rose! that little... nevermind' thought green_

"I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me

I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition

And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt

I'll say "I love you" to the person I love

Do you love me? Do you not love me?

As for things like that, it's fine either way

No matter how much I wish

There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?

That's right, and simply the reality which says that I love you

Is the truth because it can't be changed by anybody.

I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you

There's something that I must tell you

I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me

I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition

And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt

I'll say "I love you" to the person I love

Putting these feelings into words is such a scary thing

But I'll say "I love you" to the person I love

In this wide world, I can't express the joy of encountering you with words very well huh...

That's why we smile,

And sing do-re-mi in the autumn filled with vivid colors

With winter at our backs, waiting for the sunlight shining through the leaves in spring

To become born anew, in a way that we're able to protect someone

When I turn back at the road I came from and the way ahead, I always had the eyes of a coward

I want to face you, but I can't be honest

As for the days I repeated not being able to straightforwardly love the other,

I hated being alone

The me of that day seemed to love in a uninjured way.

I'll overcome the thousands of nights and head out to meet you right now

There is something that I must tell you

I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me

I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition

And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt

I'll say "I love you" to the person I love

Even if these feelings aren't returned, saying "I love you" to the person you love

That is the most beautiful thing in the world"

* * *

><p><span>meanwhile...<span>

"hydro pump"

"flamethrower"

as silver battled the grunts, rose is running towards silver and calling Aaron and aurora

'hello rose whats wrong' answered aurora

'didn't you hear that explosion i think team memory and team rocket did this' said rose into the cellphone

'we will send Riley over as soon as we can'

'no me and silver can handle this. don't send him'

'look this is a mission you two cant do alone put your differences aside and work together.'

'fine bye aurora'

* * *

><p>"next red"<p>

"what?"

"Love You! (Love You!)  
>When we first met it was raining hard wasn't it?<br>Even though it was raining it was obvious you were crying  
>Love You! (Love You!)<br>Even though there are times when a feeling of sadness attacks you  
>I (I) care every second that passes you<p>

Because I know the reasons to why your tears flow  
>I was standing close to you<br>To stop all your tears

I will protect you  
>From all the things that make you suffer<br>I don't care if I can't do anything else  
>I cannot make it perfect<br>But I will make sure to make you happy

I will swear every time  
>That I will protect You<p>

Love you, The first thing you heard from me was Don't cry wasn't it?  
>You were telling me a lie but you were still crying<br>Love You, Even if You were criticizing yourself for not being able to laugh  
>I love every second that passes you<p>

The time when it was storming and I went out to look for you  
>I promised myself I must protect you when I saw you standing in the rain<br>I will protect you, from everything that makes you suffer  
>I don't care if other people laugh at me<br>I may not be able to make it perfect but Ill definitely make you happy  
>I swear, I will protect you no matter what<p>

Until a shooting star passes by I will match my breathing with you  
>I pray I am able to protect you, who is praying to the stars<br>when my life ends I want you close to me  
>At least in the very last second, this time please be the one to watch over me<p>

I will protect you, from everything that makes you suffer  
>I don't care if I cant do anything else<br>I cant make miracles but being with you is my miracle  
>I swear, I will protect you no matter what"<p>

* * *

><p>"rose there are grunts in the building"<p>

"i figured."_there is smoke, i don't think i can go in..._

"aura sphere!"

rose dodges the sphere which hits the grunts Pokemon

"are you trying to hurt me! Riley"

"it isn't my fault that you are standing like an idiot. "

"i was thinking"

"anyways here. my parents told me to give this to you guys"

he hands rose and silver spy glasses(link is at my profile) and a ear piece.(similar to a bluetooth).while he puts on the same gagents.

* * *

><p>"Next is platinum"green hands her the mic and walks of the stage...<p>

"I will be singing skyscraper"

"Skies are crying, I'm watching,  
>catching tear drops in my hands.<br>Only silence, as its ending, like we never  
>had a chance.<br>Do you have to, make me feel like, there's  
>nothing left of me.<p>

You can take everything i have,  
>you can break everything I am<br>like I'm made of glass,  
>like I'm made of paper,<br>go on and try to tear me down,  
>I will be rising from the ground like<br>a Skyscraper, like a Skyscraper,

As the smoke clears, I awaken,  
>And untangle you from me,<br>would it make you feel better  
>to watch me while I bleed,<br>All my windows sill are broken,  
>but I'm standing on my feet.<p>

You can take everything i have,  
>you can break everything I am<br>like I'm made of glass,  
>like I'm made of paper,<br>go on and try to tear me down,  
>I will be rising from the ground like<br>a Skyscraper, like a Skyscraper,

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right  
>here, watch you disappear, yeah.<br>Go run run run yeah its a long way  
>down, but I'm closer to the clouds up<br>here.

You can take everything I have,  
>you can break everything I am<br>like I'm made of glass,  
>like I'm made of paper,<br>Oh ohhh..  
>Go on and try to tear me down,<br>I will be rising from the ground like  
>a Skyscraper, like a Skyscraper,<p>

Like a skyscraper x 3"

* * *

><p>"wow *munch*i didnt *munch*know missy *munch* could sing" said dia<p>

"missy?"asked pearl

"it fits her"

"next yellow" again green does the same and hands yellow the mic and leaves

"I …um will be singing first love"

"go yellow!" yelled blue

"Everyone can see  
>There's a change in me<br>The all say I'm not the same  
>Kid I used to be<p>

Don't go out and play  
>I'll just dream all day<br>They don't know what's wrong with me  
>And I'm too shy to say<p>

It's my first love  
>What I'm dreaming of<br>When I go to bed  
>When I lay my head upon my pillow<br>Don't know what to do

My First love  
>He thinks that I'm too young<br>He doesn't even know  
>Wish that I could show him what I'm feeling<br>Coz I'm feeling my first love

Mirror on the wall  
>Does he care at all?<br>Will he ever notice me?  
>Could he ever fall?<p>

Tell me Teddy Bear  
>Why love is so unfair?<br>Will I ever find a way?  
>And answer to my pray?"<p>

me:songs use in this first part of this in order...

First Love-Nikka Costa,Beautiful Girl,Sempurna,sen no yoru wo koete,kimi o mamotte,kimi o aishite.

read and review :)


	7. Chapter 7

me: hello okay so this is part 2 of karaoke night. i would like to thank volt tackle for helping me with some of the songs, there is going to be a new OC from :acetrainer777 _thoughts_

* * *

><p><em>'I wonder where's silver? I can't find him…hmm he's going to miss be singing'. <em>Blue looks over to green_. 'He seems to be thinking. Now that I think about it rose is not here too'._

Blue will be singing bad day:

"Where is the moment we needed the most ?  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<br>You tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
>You tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on<br>You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
>You're faking a smile with the coffee to go<br>You tell me your life's been way off line  
>You're falling to pieces everytime and I don't need no carryin' on<p>

Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me ride  
>You had a bad day, the camera don't don't lie<br>You work at a smile and you go for a lie  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day, you had a bad day

* * *

><p>"from what i can tell they are trying to get some information." whispered rose into the ear piece<p>

"okay rose you go in and try to stop them while silver and i will fight the grunts. we will come help you once we're done."

"okay"

* * *

><p>Well, you need a blue sky holiday<br>The point is they laugh at what you say  
>And I don't need no carryin' on<p>

You had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day, the camera don't lie  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day, oh... Holiday...

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
>And the whole thing turns out wrong<br>You might not make it back and you know  
>That you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong, ahhh...<p>

So where is the passion when you need it the most ?  
>Oh, you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<p>

'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day, you've seen what you like  
>And how does it feel for one more time<br>You had a bad day, you had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeaaah, yeah) Had a bad day  
>(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day<br>(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah) Had a bad day  
>(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day, had a bad day…"<p>

Blue looks out of the window she could see a Pokémon flying away carrying someone. As she takes a closer look she sees it's a boy…with red hair.

"Silver" blue whispered. She runs through the crowd and speeds off towards the door. Green sees her run and turns to jade.

"Jade take over. Blue left and what I could tell she is heading towards the battle. Close the doors don't let anyone out"

"Yes senior"

With that said green left and starts running towards blue.

"Next sapphire"

Sapphire is dragged to the stage by yellow, crystal, soul.

"So she said, "What's the problem, baby?"  
>What's the problem I don't know.<br>Well, maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it everytime<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<p>

How much longer will it take to cure this?  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love (love)<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Cause everybody's after love<p>

* * *

><p>Blue gets there to see silver and Riley battling team memory. She then sees silver get wounded and blood is coming from his left hand. she is about to call out his name when a hand covers her mouth. And moving back the same direction she came from. She kicks the person at the knee. She turns around to find green on the floor holding his knee.<p>

* * *

><p>So I said I'm a snowball running<br>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
>Melting under blue skies<br>Belting out sunlight  
>Shimmering love<p>

Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love  
>These lines of lightning<br>Mean we're never alone,  
>Never alone, no, no<br>Come on, Come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, Come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, Come on  
>Settle down inside my love<br>Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love  
>We're accidentally in love<br>Accidentally in love (x7)  
>Accidentally<br>I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,<br>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
>Accidentally (X 2)<br>Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her<br>Love ...I'm in love "

* * *

><p>"Don't scare me like that! Green what's going on? I need to help silver!"<p>

"Blue just stop okay. This is silvers job; let him take care of it"

"Then why is rose and Riley there too? Explain to me that. What is this school? Ever since I got to this academy… I can't explain it. The logo of the school it's like there are hidden words. Guardian is one but I can't tell what the other word is."

"Blue I can't explain that to you let's go"

"Does this have to do with the glass balls?"

"What?"

"You know the fire glass ball.?"

"GREEN! SENIOR GREEN!" yelled a voice from behind

They turn around to see soul running towards them.

"What is it soul?"

"The battle has ended. Me and frontier are told to clean up the scene."

"Frontier?" asked a confused green

"Sorry senior green I meant emerald. i guess i got gold's nickname habit."

Then a pidgeot lands down.

"Well here's my ride."

Soul gets on the flying type and goes off. Green takes out his charizard and gets on. he is about to fly away when blue jump on too. They just fly off .

As they get to the scene soul is looking at silvers injuries. While emerald is cleaning up.

"Damn it. So close."

"rose calm down it will get us no where"

Rose then tries to let out here anger and throws punches and kicks at Riley. While Riley knows about this and easily dodges them.

"rose don't let your anger out on Riley"

"your right but am still riley but i cant believe they escaped... anyways after were done cleaning lets go back."

"whats going on here?"

they all turn there heads to find a wide eyed blue.

"silver ... y-your hand...i-its bleeding."

"its nothing."

"its not okay. your hurt. rose explain to me!"

"sorry i cant."

blue runs towards rose and grips her shoulders. rose is taken back by this action.

"please rose tell me."

"no"

"but please whats going on"

"rose she knows more about her ability's now then when she first entered this school. just tell her"

"fine but not now "

"fine"

* * *

><p>riley:"I hung up the phone tonight<br>Something happened for the first time  
>Deep inside<br>It was a rush  
>What a rush<br>'Cause the possibility  
>That you would ever feel the same way<br>About me  
>It's just too much<br>Just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized  
>So mesmerized<br>And I've just got to know

Do you ever think  
>When you're all alone<br>All that we could be?  
>Where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it real or just another crush?<br>Do you catch a breath  
>When I look at you?<br>Are you holding back  
>Like the way I do?<br>'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going<br>Away  
>Going away<p>

Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging,<br>Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
>Is there more?<br>Is there more? (Is there more)  
>See it's a chance we've gotta take<br>'Cause I believe that we can make this  
>Into something that'll last<br>Last forever  
>Forever<p>

Do you ever think  
>When you're all alone<br>All that we could be?  
>Where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it real or just another crush?<br>Do you catch a breath  
>When I look at you?<br>Are you holding back  
>Like the way I do?<br>'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going<br>Away  
>Going away<p>

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>(Why do I keep running)<br>All I ever think about is you  
>(All I ever think about)<br>You got me hypnotized  
>(Hypnotized)<br>So mesmerized  
>(mesmerized)<br>And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (ever think)  
>When your all alone (all alone)<br>All that we could be,  
>Where this thing could go (goooo)<br>Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
>Is this real or just another crush (another crush)<br>Do you catch a breath,  
>When i look at you,<br>Are you holding back,  
>Like the way i do,<br>Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
>But i know this crush aint' going<br>Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
>Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)<br>Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
>All that we could be,<br>Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
>Going away ya ya ya yaaa"<p>

* * *

><p>"thank you everyone for coming here on karaoke to your dorms safely and goodnight."<p>

as everyone goes out with smiles on the faces. blue still wants an explanation about what happened earlier. in a few minutes everyone goes to there dorms. rose knows it will be a long night.

**at the dorms**

everyone is in the lobby since yellow, crystal,sapphire, and platinum are also involved in this. the lobby has two couches a coffee table and several chairs. blue yellow crystal and platinum are sitting in one of the couches while sapphire is leaning forward from behind the couch. red green soul and jade are sitting in the other couch. emerald and gold (playing with his billiards cue) sitting on the and rose are working on the computer(laptop).silver is leaning on the wall.

_laptop...communication stable...connecting with Rachel..._

the screen pops up and to see a girl with golden brown hair and brown eyes. she has fair skin with a slight tan.

"what do you want i was about to go to sleep."

"sleep at 10:45pm.?"

"well i was helping oak with some studies."

"well remember the sideshow i told you to do?"

"um... yeah i remember. why"

"can you sent it to me?"

"when?"

"...now"

"now?... alright."

_processing... received_

"thank you. goodnight"

"your welcome goodnight too"

then the screen fades out.

"okay well how do we start?..." says rose

"start by explaining to us what is this team memory?" said blue

"team memory is an evil organization working with team rocket. they work to erase and alter/create the memories of who they choose. anyone can fall Victim to it. we know it for certain."said Riley with a sadness in his eyes.

"blue you said something about the glass ball. bring them to me."

all the girls look surprised and shocked.

"telling from your expression you all have at least am i correct?"

they all nod there heads.

"but were not goin give it to you" said sapphire

"we are not going to take it from you. it will always belong to you, we just want to see it" said soul

"alright but if you try anything we will not hesitate to battle" said platinum

"that is fine with us" said jade

the girls return back to the room but they noticed a few people are missing. but before they could open there mouths Riley replies

"they all will be here, just wait a little longer please"

"alright"

after a couple of minutes the few that were missing came back with fancy looking boxes.

"well to prove that we weren't lying to you, we got our own orbs,sphere or whatever you call it. we will go in this order in the people who were born in kanto, johto,hoenn and sinnoh got that." said green loudly

they all nod there heads

green,red, rose, silver, yellow and blue open there boxes. green, red, rose, yellow and blue have a piece of pink.

Each have a different orb green was a glowing glass ball that looks like it has lighting inside, red has the glowing glass ball of ice which seems like a ice beam is has a glass ball with a fire burning inside. yellow has a purple orb. while silver's orb resembles entei.

"don't you have a orb rose?" asked yellow

"it's a dew but it's ... risky to show you guys."

soul,ruby,gold and crystal open there boxes

soul's orb looks very colorful, it has seven different colors. ruby's glass ball looks like the inside appears to be a forest then for a few seconds a time 's orb resembles suicune and gold's orb resembles entei.

sapphire opens hers alone. sapphire's glass ball will look like the sea but if you look at it you see a golden sea temple.

"wait why is sapphire opening hers alone?"

"sorry its that our dew is too risky to show you"

"what do you mean?"

"we will explain later"

diamond,pearl and platinum open up theirs last. diamond orb looks like mesprit, pearl's orb resembles azelf and platinum's resembles uxie.

"okay now rose, jade and emerald are very risky to show, that's why there location is a secret." said riley

"if i may ask why is it risky?" asked platinum

" it's risky because team memory and team rocket want it. we don't know the reasons but they seem like they want to control the legendary Pokemon and the world like every team does. " said riley

" Riley the slideshow is ready" said green

"thanks."

"we are going to show you this slideshow so you can understand it better."

"slide 1: legendary pokemon each roam a different region. kanto, johto, hoenn and sinnoh. these legendary pokemon are hidden in different place. to capture them trainers all over the place try and battle them."

"2: for the chosen ones we don't need to know where they are. we can call upon them not for our sake put for others. chosen ones must have kind hearts"

3: the hearts of the legendary pokemon and the chosen one will connect. without the heart it will not work

4: we must protect even if the world is against us. we must rise, we mustn't lose our hearts in the battle ahead.

* * *

><p>book:Only the aura guardians will combine their powers, love may be the most powerful that will protect them. The legends will find themselves without even knowing. Thus the sword of fate slashes into their lives no one must know what secrets lay in the chosen ones, thus the orbs, dews, and glass balls will be in the wrong hands. We must protect them or the spheres protect or destroy the planet.<p>

* * *

><p>"well it seem we all are tired from this. why don't we rest for today" said riley<p>

"alright that seems fair" said platinum

"riley, rose fell asleep" said green

'_that girl does way to much work'_ " i will carry her to her room" he then walks over to her and carries her bridal style. he looks down at her sleeping figure and has a ghost of a smile on his face. this does not go noticed by blue.

"aww you guys make a cute couple if you two weren't related"said blue

riley stiffens at that comment "blue i wouldn't think that about my sister, goodnight" '_until her memory_ _comes back_'

and with that everyone goes to there rooms.

* * *

><p>"agent X did you get the information we were looking for?"<p>

"the information wasn't in there."

"drat, we still have a few days left. wait until i tell you to strike"

"yes master"

* * *

><p>sorry i kind of lost my train of thought, oh and the part that said book, is the book that crystal was talking about in the last chapter. review :)<p> 


End file.
